


Marvin Hates Spring Cleaning

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I suck at tagging don’t worry about it, allergies are the worst man, it mentions Jackieboy tho, no beta we die like men, this was written while I was suffering from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: Allergies are just the worst.





	Marvin Hates Spring Cleaning

It’s that time of year! Where the sun can’t decide to show it’s face or not, plants decide they want to breed, and people decide it’s time to suddenly clean the goddamn house like it’s the end of the world. (At least, that’s what he feels like every time he’s in town.) It’s also that time of year when his body isn’t quite sure what’s going on and decides to play lottery.

On the bright side, Jackie is finally cleaning out the room in the far back of the house. On the downside, Marvin has to help him. Which would be great, if he wasn’t so allergic to everything. So, as any situation like this would go, Marvin ended up sick and had to be forced go to bed.

Marvin just laid in bed for the rest of the evening. Jackie said something along the lines of getting medicine in the morning, but at this point Marvin couldn’t remember shit.

He gently rubbed at his cheeks, hoping for the pain to go away. He let out a small sneeze, magic leaving him. He watched as it absently floated forward, part of it curling around the nightstand. The magic gave the room a soft green glow. He continued watching with curiosity before realizing that it was his magic. He quickly dispersed the tendrils of magic and the room became dark again.

Marvin pulled the covers over his head and let out a sigh. Man, he hated getting sick.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumbler is bribrifeefee  
> Send me an ask or something.


End file.
